Kensi s confession
by StineKJ
Summary: After a long day kensi realize her true feelings for Deeks. warning some m rated in the end.


After a long day Kensi comes home to her apartment, alone. Which was a strange feeling considering that her and Deeks spends every night together since Christmas. But he had some LADP stuff to do after work, he wasn´t happy to go there after work but he had postponed it at least 2 days so he had to go there had get it over with. Kensi was starving but they had decided that Deeks would take some pizza with him when he came to her place, so for now she just had to go with rocky rode ice cream and a beer and some top model from her DVR. When she sat on her couch she came to think about her and Deeks, she had never felt like this for a guy before, not even with Jack, she loved him so much but was afraid to telling his, afraid that he would run away or die on her like everybody else in her life. But on the other side she could not imagine her life without him, going home alone tonight was just a reminder of how much he mend to her and how alone she was before she met him. She knew deep down that this was it, he was the one she had been waiting for her whole life. But she couldn´t get pass her own pride and ego to tell him that. But what was she afraid of, she knew that he was not like all the others, he had told her on numerous occasions that he would never leave her on purpose, he had given her so many signs that he was in this for the long run. She had to tell him something in return, she knew he was patient and she told him to be, but she had to give him something, something to say that she wanted this just as much a he did, but what to tell him she didn´t know, she was so lost in thought that she had only eaten a spoonful of ice cream when the door opened and Deeks came in, pizza in hand.

"Hey I thought…" he said before she stopped him with her lips on him, ice cream on the coffee table. She pulled him against her with both hands on either side of his face before her hands wandered so her right hand was in his hair and the other on his chest, she deepened the kiss so her tongue was in his mouth and she let out a slight moan with Deeks answered with a low groan, when she pulled away her lips was swollen and she was slightly out of breath and she had a flush going up her neck. When she looked at Deeks, he had a surprised but soft and loving expression on his face.

"What hmm…" He started but she stopped him again, this time with a finger on his lips.

"Shh, just let me say something, please" She said and he nodded and put the pizza down on the table before she continued.

"Hmm, I really appreciate that you have been so patient with me, but I need to say something. For a long time I have been on my own, but than you came and you broke though me, without me even knowing, and now you´re all the way in and I just wanted to say that to you, Deeks I… I love you okay, I have done that for a while now and I just wanted to let you know, you mean more to me than anybody else, I trust you, with everything" She said, she had been looking into his eyes the whole time, and she could see small tears in his eyes and a big smile on his lips, he leaned down to capture her lips with hers again but this time there was more love and understanding. When they broke apart she rested her head on his.

"Kensi I love you too, you mean the world to me, I couldn´t imagine my life without you" he said before she smiled at connected their lips again and when they broke apart the both had big smiles on there faces.

The moment was interrupted by Kensi´s stomach letting out a loud growling sound and they both laughed

"Someone's hungry" Deeks said before he took her hand and walked to the couch and opened up the pizza box

"Here we can´t let my favorite girl go hungry" he said and she giggled before taking the slice and kissing his cheek before eating her pizza.

When dinner was gone and there were a few empty bottles on the table, the decided to go to bed.

When they were laying in bed, Kensi lifted up his comforter so she could slid even closer to him, he looked at her and smiled before he lowered his head and kissed her, the kiss soon turned heated, his hand found her thighs and she let out a sigh, and a moan when he touched her through her panties. She lifted her hips and pulled her panties off and threw them off the bed before laying down again with her legs spread waiting for his hands to make her come undone. He didn´t disappoint, his hands found her clit and started to run his fingers up and down and when she was wet enough, he pushed a single finger inside her making her moan and grab his dick though his boxers making him groan at her.

They kissed while he pushed in and out of her, but when he pushed another finger inside her she broke away and let out a loud moan, he groaned in her ear, he was enjoying this as much as she was, and that thought alone made her even wetter, how could a guy like him, so sweet and kind, choose someone like her, broken and unfixable. Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice in her ear, almost as if he could hear her thinking.

"Your mine princess, and I´m all yours" he whispered in her ear making her shudder and she could feel the goose bumps on her skin, she was amazed that he could make her feel this way, he hasn´t even done anything jet, but just with his hands and mouth he had turned her into jelly and she loved every minute of it.


End file.
